


It Must've Been Something They Ate....

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen, Mermaids, Mermen, no two ways about it, they're all merpeople, this is crack!fic okay?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: What happens when everyone's lunch might've had a "secret ingredient" that turned them all into merfolk? Let's just say it doesn't go swimmingly for everyone....





	It Must've Been Something They Ate....

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little crack!fic based on a tumblr prompt from January 26, 2014.

Of all of them, Deeks thought that he and Kensi had handled the transition best - he was a natural _**on** _the water, so it stood to reason he’d be just as at ease _**in** _the water. And Kensi? Well, she just looked awesome in those seashells - not that he was biased, or anything.

Eric had been a bit flummoxed at first, and was bummed for a bit when he realized that he’d never be able to use a computer again - unless someone nicely brought a laptop out on a passing fishing trawler or something. But once he realized that Merman-style swimming far outstripped surfing, he’d been alright. He and Nell had taken off for a few days and returned looking relaxed and, actually, quite happy.

Callen, Granger, and Hetty had been working on a plan to try to reverse matters, or at least that was what Deeks had assumed they’d been muttering about the few times he’d swum near where they’d sequestered themselves in the shelter of a coral reef. Of course, they’d all picked up Mermish alarmingly fast from a passing school of merpeople who were headed back to their home base near Catalina. He wasn’t fluent yet himself, so he couldn’t be sure.

But Sam…oh, Sam had not taken the change well at _**all**_. He was marginally more accepting now, a week into their new life, but the first several days had been rough. Saying that the big man hadn’t been happy was an understatement. Deeks thought back to that first moment when they’d all found themselves in the water, sporting fins.

_“I’m a surfer, I know my fish?” Sam growled, glaring at Deeks from where he floated a few feet away._

_Deeks shrugged, the waves gently sloshing around his now-bare shoulders. “It was Lake Superior whitefish, Sam, I swear.”_

_Sam started swimming towards him, Callen following behind and trying futilely to restrain his partner, who slipped easily out of his grip and kept pursuing Deeks. “I should never have let you pick the food truck for lunch today!!”_

_As Sam closed the distance between them, Deeks kicked his own fin into gear, swimming backwards away from the older agent. “Kens, a little help here!!”_

_His partner looked over at him with her arms crossed over her chest, shaking her head as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. “Nuh uh…you’re on your own there, Flipper.”_


End file.
